dark cold room
by enterprise29
Summary: a death turns hathaway's world upsidedown


The room was dark and cold. She felt so afraid and alone; she thought in some ways that that was funny. She could still remember funny event though she was trembling in fear and was sure this was the end. Hopefully someone would find her and she hoped that if they did it wouldn't be too late and if it was she hoped that she would be found while in some ways she was still her self, not just bones or starting to decompose. Knowing that in all seriousness it was probably the latter of her hopes that would happen she started to reflect upon her seemingly impending death and her life. She had always wanted to die peacefully and hopefully painlessly most likely in her sleep, but this was likely to be neither of these things. So then she thought about her life, and how it had had its ups and downs, sure it wasn't the best existence but it equally wasn't the worst. She couldn't say she'd always been alone but for most of her life she had been that in some ways was why she thought it was funny that she would be alone when she died. She thought about some of the better times in her life, and these were probably most if not all the times in her life when she hadn't been alone, and had had someone in her life sharing it with her. So leading on from there she thought about all the people she had shared her life with. They were her beautifully, brilliant and wonderful parents, her loving brother and her two sisters; all of which were older than her, she had and always would be the baby in the family, even after they were dead. Her few ex-boyfriends and one ex-girlfriend, her friends, and her 'son', he was her son. she may not be is actual mother, and she may not have seen him in years, and of course they may not always have seen eye to eye but in many respects he was and always would be her son.

"Wake up, lad" Lewis said. "Hur, what, what you doing here sir?" a bleary eyed sergeant Hathaway asked still half asleep. "We've got a job to do Jim. A body's been found. So wake up I'm only here 'cause I have a key and we couldn't raise you on the phone" Lewis told a now more awake sergeant. "Ok, ok I'm up. Just give my five or so minuets to get ready" James said as he got out from his bed. Ten minuets later they were both in Lewis's blue Vauxhall. Lewis driving and Hathaway in the passenger seat eating a slice of toast. "So what have we got then?" James asked as he munched on the toast. "Woman. early fifties. Found in garage. But that's about all I know" Lewis told him. With the siren on the pair get to the scene about 20-25 minuets after they leave Hathaway's. Donning their blue scene suites they walk to where Doctor Laura Hobson is examining the body, whilst trying not to disturb the soco teams looking for any evidence to how the woman died. As he walked over to her Lewis asked the question James had in the car "so what have we got then, Laura". "Looks to be strangulation although the wrists have been slit and she looks to have been assaulted. We have no id as of yet so I can't tell you who it is or how old she is but I'll stick to early fifties" Laura told them. James when they had finally worked their way through the soco team got over to Laura took one look at the body and quickly turned back the way he had just come ducked under the scene tape and threw his breakfast up in the gutter. Lewis walked over to where Hathaway now stood with Laura walking quickly behind him. "What's up lad" Lewis asked concerned about his junior officer. But before Hathaway could answer one of the PCs came over holding an evidence bag. "sir we just found this, it looks like the dead woman's id" the PC said. "Thank you" Lewis said taking the bag and going to look at the id. "Maddie" was all James was able to say to answer his superior officer before breaking down again. Lewis would have asked what James was on about but he had opened the id which was in the form of a driving licence and was shocked with what he saw printed on there. Laura looking over Lewis's shoulder read aloud what was written. "Madeline Jane Hathaway. I'm so sorry James" Laura said comforting the young officer. Lewis from the moment he had read the name and had heard what James had said Lewis realised that this wasn't just a coincidence and that they were family so asked "Were you close?" James through tears told Lewis just who Madeline was. "Aunt Maddie was my mother's younger sister. My mother didn't want me. She put me in care. Aunt Maddie adopted me; she was more of a mother to me than my own mother." And then in the next breath "we stayed with my real mother and father for a few years at Crevecoeur but my 'mother' couldn't cope and left me again, divorced my father and disappeared, I think she remarried but I'm not sure". "Were going to get them James, whoever did this we will get them" Lewis reassured him before getting a uniform to take him back to the station.


End file.
